The Wakfu
is a document. Obtaining ; Reward * Unlock the "Historian" achievement in Islands of Wakfu. Contents Page 1 Page 2 Wakfu is a perpetual life flow, which passes through any form to give it substance. Everything is Wakfu, everything returns to Wakfu, in an eternal, unbreakable cycle. Or does it? We have long believed that nothing can get in the way of the cycle of life, but numerous researchers have proven that it is possible to solidify Wakfu, as crystals or even as chewing gum. It seems absurd to say that something so free flowing can be made to stop, but the proof is undeniable: some rocks, some surfaces with absorbent properties are capable of retaining a flow of Wakfu. This retention could have dire consequences on the immediate environment, which is commonly known as Stasis. Yes, Stasis, this mysterious energy which some people claim is the evil opposite of Wakfu, is not a different energy at all, but rather a state of Wakfu, arrested Wakfu. Page 3 Without going into detail, since the inventory of formed crystals still needs to be done, what we know by the name of Stasis is made up of of radiation emitted by arrested Wakfu. Let's try, for a moment, to imagine Wakfu as a liquid made up of small, smiling blue circles. My hand is the receptacle, and the property of my hand is its ability to close and catch the fluid. Once it's trapped in my hand, a portion of the Wakfu cannot flow anymore. The blue circles start freaking out, getting worked up. The more a blue circle gets worked up, the more square and angular it becomes, and it gets redder and redder. When it's bright res, it's very, very angry. Angry Wakfu emits radiation, red radiation which slowly contaminates the receptacle's surrounding. But contamination isn't really the right word, because this radiation, which we called Stasis, feeds off the Wakfu, it eats any Wakfu available to convert it into Stasis. So, what happens if I open my hand? If I do it quickly, before the radiation becomes too powerful, the Wakfu becomes round again, and happily returns to its dance. If I wait too long, the charge frmo the build up of hatred will create a Stasis explosion the minute I open my hand, a deflagration, then the Wakfu will, once again, become Wakfu. Page 4 The question is this: if Wakfu is everywhere, and if only a small amount of Stasis radiation is capable of exponentially eating the Wakfu, why hasn't all the Wakfu already been assimilated, since quite a large amount of Stasis has already been produced. The first experiments carried out by Otomai's disciples concluded that, once its source has been removed, Stasis has an expiration date. So, if my fist remains closed, the radiation emitted will continue to spread, but, if I open my fist, eventually the time will come when this Stasis runs out of energy, loses its density and, eventually, ceases to exist. Far from being purely lethal, Stasis radiation can be harnessed and used to run generators and machines, or can even be used to cure certain ailments. But in strong quantities, Stasis can be destructive. Just like Wakfu, uncontrolled, destroying everything in its path. Neither Good, nor Bad, ultimately. Everything in moderation, therefore, is the key to equilibrium. Page 5 Thanks to the excavation of Astrub's foundations, the remains of Vili Valley, the home of the first Eliatrope colony, have been discovered. Our archaeologists have found what's left behind of a vast initiation ground, a giant playing field where young Eliatropes would have learned the ritual acts which would mark their passage into adulthood. These acts, these Mysteries, involve a meticulous imitation of the initial reaction of the prophet Chibi, when he first discovered the existence of the reality of Wakfu. The reality of Wakfu. These words ring like a death sentence for out eyes, accustomed only to seeing the rational. But the Eliatropes live their live by way of Mysteries, and as a result of these subtle prophecies, we don't know anything anymore. Even the taste of the has deserted our desensitised palates. Page 6 Mystery. This word, it comes from far away, at least as far as the horizon. You'll never catch it; it's a gap, a line of demarcation between mankind and the invisible kingdom. A mystery which, if we stick to out modern definitions, is a secret, enveloped in an enigma, played out in a game of charades. But for our ancestors, a Mystery was a ritual, an instant passage to a revelation which, confronted with the abstraction of divinity, gave the individual the strength to brave the shadows. The mystic should remove the veils of a mortal existence from their eyes, to contemplate the movement of a free soul. The veils were the successive complexities of the Goddess, the intimate Mystery of her presence in the world. In order to reveal them, the mystic must learn to see. Page 7 The tablets of glyphs tell us there are three veils. Three layers of understanding to shed like the used skins of a truth, worn out by the successive interpretations of a people in peril. Faces with the Void, a young Eliatrope should learn to look between the threads to discover, tentatively, the Great Goddess' body. Her hands, her face, her hair. Each veil more difficult that the last to remove, requiring discipline and concentration. To see the Goddess, Chibi crossed the Vili on foot, like a tightrope walker, and it was these steps, these tense hands, that the Eliatropes must faithfully recreate. Conditioned by weeks of training, by a fastidious youth, the body learns to produce a meaning, timelessness, a divine out of worldliness, to once again be able to step into the daylight. Page 8 "The universe is an egg, created by the Great Dragon to prove his love to the Goddess. At the centre of the egg is the source of all life, the egg blue, and ocean of Wakfu swept by winds of chance. Somewhere in this ocean journeys a whale, the Wakfu whale, a huge blue leviathan. When is exhales, the whale ejects a violet jet of Wakfu filled with fragments of worlds. We gave a name to these fragments, we call them the islands. Legend has it that by climbing to the very top of these islands, you can reach the egg blue, a vast tornado where it is said you can reach other universes, other timelines, or even discover the secret room where the Goddess comes to rest from her dance with the Great Dragon." Page 9 The myths are not literal truths, even if they can surprise us with their extreme details. Before the poets assembled them as one, disregarding certain paradoxes, the myths were the fragments of a continuous story, a maze of possibilities, where everything existed along with its opposite. The Zinit petroglyphs are out main reference to the world before the time of gods. This patchwork allows us to weave a more ambitious and vast cultural context within which to place the Eliatrope civilisation in the evolution of the world of the 12, and in the cosmos. We now know that the Eliatropes though of the afterlife as an eternity spent alongside the Goddess. This eternity would take place in the contemplation of an amazing world, constantly renewed. Trivia "Lyrad the Silent" is a reference to daryl, one of the developer of Islands of Wakfu.